Heartbreaker
by XDXP
Summary: Whirling around, unintentionally making her skirt fly, her breath caught when she met the eyes of the red head. Sparkling amber.
1. Chapter 1

I love high school fics. I decided to write my own. Although it's main purpose is not as a high school…. You'll figure it out once you read it.

She was known as the heart breaker around school. If you looked at her, you wouldn't see it. She had an open face with an innocent air around her. Her wide eyes were sparkling, and trusting. You could read her emotions in them.

Her clothes were so damn modest as well. Her deep scooped neck shirts only offered a tantalizing glimpse of her collar bones, and her shirt was only tight enough to see a hint of what she had to offer.

It was her skirts that did it. They often were above the uniform limit of middle finger tip length, and because she was so damn short and so damn perfect, she could get away with it.

She could easily fool a new comer, lure them into her trap, play with them and break their hearts.

But he knew better.

After all, he was paid to.

……

As he lay back into his bed, he hummed a merry tune under his breath.

He had just gotten a glimpse of his new project, and he just knew she was going to be a handful.

Reminiscing back into his memories, he remembered the phone call he had gotten. The boys of Konoha High School had all called him and put him on speaker. He chuckled as he remembered their pleas for his help. Being the awesome person that he was, he accepted the challenge.

He owned a business that helped boys with their ladies' problems. Their company was a world renowned one, and he was the best of the best. In particular, he dealt with the larger problems, mainly ones that concerned the entire high school. And this one had interested him.

An innocent playgirl?

……

As she walked into the school, ready to begin a fresh year, and perhaps break her habits….

She snickered quietly in her mind at that thought. Break her habits? Ya, right.

She just hoped there was someone _new_, a _guy, _that's _hot. _She had already gotten to everyone worth her attention so far.

Seeing her closest friend next to her locker, she headed over with a bright smile that didn't give away her thoughts.

Her friend turned to face her, her face excited.

"Did you hear? There's a new guy!"

That spiked her interest.

Her friend went on "and he's _hot_. I saw him with my very own eyes…"

Her interest peaked. Now she just needed to know his name.

Her friends tirade was cut short when another girl rushed up, breathless, she only just caught was she was saying

"THERES NOT ONLY ONE, I just saw THREE more! He brought FRIENDS!"

She just had to meet these boys. They couldn't be as _hot_ as described.

Cutting in the middle, she asked

"And where are these hunks?"

The two girls smirked.

"Gonna get them?"

"Of course." She said, smirking at them, her innocent features twisted into a slightly eviler one.

Grinning now, the two replied

"Turn around and get a good look."

Whirling around, 'unintentionally' making her skirt fly, her breath caught when she met the eyes of the red head. Sparkling amber.

She would have quite some fun with that _guy_ in particular.

Erm…..

Uhh…

………

I have a penchant for weirdness (?)

I don't have a clue where this is going. I'll probably never get one.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking though all the information that had been supplied to him by the Konoha High boys, he focused on a picture of her and her posse of three. He would definitely need back up for this one. That way, her attention would be diverted and her guard would be down.

All he would have to do is appeal to her.

Sifting through the files, there didn't appear to be a pattern in the boys; she didn't have an easily discernible type. That wouldn't be too much of a problem- he would just go as completely natural.

He focused on a profile shot of her laughing with her friends. All he saw was an innocent girl with bubblegum pink hair that was completely random.

Well, he supposed, it was all up to her.

Now, all he had left to decide was how he should go about doing this thing.

Normally speaking, he would walk into the school, catch her eye, and have her fall in love with him and then leave- after telling her all of her faults. All this would take place in a matter of months and he would go on to a new place that required his skills- even though they were only a hobby of his.

A hobby he had perfected down to an art.

Glancing over to his closet, he chose the clothes that would make her appeal to him most, ironed them (some girls liked the clean-cut look) and went to sleep.

He had to register for school tomorrow.

…

I feel like I dragged it on too long, but the 'chapter' was so short already.

Suggestions? I have a story line in mind but I don't know how it's going to play out.


End file.
